Why me?
by Shintsuki Hatake
Summary: Shiro gets sucked into Hetalia from a stray thought in her mind. How do the countries handle her being in their universe? Why the hell do they keep calling her Texas? And WHY does she speak so many languages? Rated M for Cursing in multiple languages. And possible adult situations. Don't like, don't read. And no, NO flames. Germany/oc
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm back! My boyfriend is so sweet, he has let me use his computer... Okay, I know I haven't updated my other stories, but I'm gonna hafta reread it all first. So... Until I do that, I'm gonna type up this fun little thingy. So... Enjoy...?

I yawned, tired of the school, and people in general. I had just got home from a long day of humiliation and irritation. I collapsed onto my couch, head hanging back. I frowned. From how my life had been going, it wouldn't hurt anyone for me to disappear... would it? I sighed. I haven't eaten for five days, and it wasn't like I could sleep either. i would have to go to work soon. My vision blurred, then the world went black.

I yawned as my body started to awaken. My pillow was so warm and my bed felt so warm today... Wait. Wasn't I on my hard, discount couch...? Oh, shit! My job! I'M LATE! I sat up so fast, my "pillow" was startled "Vhat the hell!? Who are you!? How did you get in meine room!?" I stared at the Aryan I had been using as a pillow... My face turned beet red.

"Uh... I was hoping you could tell me. Wait... My JOB! Nicht gut!* NICHT GUT! Schieße*, Schieße, Schieße! Was zum Teufel soll ich jetzt tun!?* Oh, why!? I'm fired! I know it!" I had leapt from bed and started pacing frantically, crying in frustration.

The blonde frowned in confusion as he listened to me prattle on in fear and irritation. I looked at him suddenly and something clicked. Why would I be here? Oh, no. No. No. No. No. No. I can't be stuck here... If I'm here, then I would be stuck in a fanfiction that has been written way too many times!

- Germany POV -

He watched the girl panic. Even when she panicked in an Italy like style, she wasn't half as annoying. Interesting. He frowned when she stopped, her eyes widening. Then she seemed to space out. Sehr interesting. Then she cried comically. Sighing, he realized he would have to assemble the nations to see what going on…. How the hell could a young woman sneak into his country so easily? He turned away to get to business, leaving the young woman to have a meltdown in private.

A/N: AGH! SO SHORT! Why can't I type longer chapters…? =TAT= Okay, so i have to put translations up for you guys. Google is fun.  
Okay so in sequence' it's:  
Nicht gut!: Not good!  
Schieße: shit  
Was zum Teufel soll ich jetzt tun!?: What the hell do I do now!?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Okay. Here we go!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Wish I did though…..

- Shiro POV -

"So, Ludwig, why did you get us all in one room? I mean, I don't see anything important we have to do." Alfred relaxed against his chair.

_Why me? Why did it have to be me? _My mind swirled. Ludwig AKA Germany had dragged me to the meeting… And I have a bad feeling about why, too.

"This Mädchen was in my room when I woke up this morning-"Ludwig was interrupted by Alfred.

"Dude! We don't wanna hear about what you two did okay? If that's all you called us for, I'm gonna go."

"Nein*, you idiot! I don't know how she got there! Now does this charmanten Mädchen* belong to anyone?" The Aryan had lost his marbles!

"Uh….." My eyes traveled the room, wide, as each country stared me down. "If it helps, I don't know how I got here. I just woke up here."

Alfred frowned. "You sound like you're one of my citizens, but how'd you get at Ludwig's place? Plus you totally sound like you're from the south or something"

"I haven't the slightest idea." I replied in my best British accent. This caused poor Arthur to look surprised.

"Where in the world are you from?" The bushy browed Britt cried in surprise. I was getting very entertained just by upsetting the other countries with my multi-lingual skills, plus my love of accents.

"Irgendwo nach Nirgendwo zu schließen, aber nie irgendwo überhaupt.*" I grinned as everyone in the room looked a bit unsettled. Ludwig sighed.

- Germany POV -

The girl stayed by me the entire time she entertained the others. It turned out, she was from America, and the state of Texas. Und* seeing that she really wasn't from here after all, the others decided she _was_ Texas. After all, Texas was its own country at on time. She seemed distressed at the knowledge that we were putting her in such a position.

"Does this mean I have to go to Alfred's place….?" She looked as if we had all wounded her. _Her face is not meant for crying_, I decided and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, causing her to stiffen.

"Nein. If you vant, you may stay at my place. So long as you don't get in the vay." I sighed. Her eyes widened more, if that was even possible, and a small smile spread across her face slowly. I soon found myself the recipient of a rather affectionate and excited hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You won't regret this I promise!" She seemed ecstatic. I sighed.

A/N_: Okay so here's the translation:_

_Nein: No._

_Irgendwo nach Nirgendwo zu schließen, aber nie irgendwo überhaupt.: Somewhere close to nowhere but never anywhere at all._

_charmanten Mädchen: charming girl_

_Und: and_

_Please read and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, it's been a long time. I had a lot of stuff to do. But enough with all the lame excuses, let's get on with it. Oh. And if you see anything wrong with translations, drop me a hint.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Shiro POV

"Germany! Hi, Germany! Did you know the pretty girl is on your roof?"

I immediately wanted to kill Feliciano. I had slipped out of Ludwig's house to nap on the roof because Alfred kept wanting me to send reports. I still find it hilarious that he hasn't realized where I go every day. That is, until Feliciano told him. Damn.

"You know, if you don't vant to speak to zhe dummkopf*, you don't have to. It's not like anyvon vould blame you." My eyes slid lazily to the sexy blonde. He actually seemed nice right now. Why was it that he was so nice to me, but he yelled at Feliciano? I mean, the pasta loving doof was annoying, but why yell at him?

"Pretty lady! Pretty lady! Why don't you come down, now?" Feliciano's voice was grating on my nerves. That's why Ludwig yells at him so much I bet.

"What are you yerring about?" Awww, Kiku is here! I perked up and crawled to the edge of the edge of the roof. There, speaking to the coward, was an adorable traditionalist that I wanted to hug.

"KIKUUUUUUUUUU!" I jumped off of the roof and landed on the short man. He looked at me as if I were insane, but didn't speak.

"Vhat zhe hell?! Vhat do you zhink you're doing?! Vhat if you had gotten hurt?!" Ludwig roared down at me. "Du gab mir eine Herkinsfarkt!"

"Sorry!" I called up to an exasperated Ludwig.

"I am sorry I do not know you very werr." He spoke in his adorable accent. Why did he have to be so cute?!

"Anata wa sō kawaī!*" I cried out, trying to not weird him out any further. Yeah, it didn't work. "Ah! Gomen*…. I'm usually more controlled than this. I promise not to make a habit of it."

Ludwig joined us on the ground, giving me a harsh glare that clearly said, "I vill have a talk vizh you later!" I hung my head as he had the other two train with him.

I watched them go through their training regimen, and Feliciano slack off, from the top of a hill that overlooked Ludwig's back yard. They were all distracted as the house phone in the house rang. "I'll get it." I called, sulking towards the house. Why do I always upset people?

Germany POV

"Germany? Why does the pretty lady look so down?" Feliciano asked in his girlish tone.

"She did seem quite upset." Kiku stated with a contemplative frown.

I tried to ignore my subordinates' guilt giving stares, but between Kiku's disapproving frown and Feliciano's expression that seemed like a mix of sadness and curiosity, I was doomed to feel defeat.

I sighed. "I'll go talk to her. But only after she comes back out." I turned around to continue training only to hear a feminine voice shouting inside.

"I WILL GO WHERE I DAMN WELL PLEASE AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT, TOO DAMN BAD! I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE YOU OVERGROWN TODDLER! AND NEWSFLASH! YOU ARE _NOT_ THE HERO, DIPSHIT!"

My mouth hung open as I listened to the one side of a screaming match over the phone.

"OH YEAH?! BRING IT ASS HOLE! YOUR ARMY IS MOSTLY PEOPLE FROM THE SOUTH! AND A GOOD PORTION OF THAT IS _MY_ STATE... YEAH, DIDN'T THINK OF THAT, DID YA, MORON?!"

"Zat woman is very upset about somezing," Kiku gulped.

"BRING IT, BITCH! I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN!"

"Germany! The pretty lady is very scary!" Feliciano cried, shaking. He hid behind me for protection.

"I WILL GO CIVIL WAR ON YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! AND I WILL WIN THIS TIME DAMN IT!..."

"I'll just go check on her…." I mumbled, about to make my way up to the house, only for the girl to walk out calmly, hands behind her back. "Iz everyzhing ….. okay?" I inquired cautiously.

"Just fine!" the girl smiled happily. "That fool is going to leave me alone from now on. I had a very convincing argument on my side."

Feliciano continued to shake and started crying to further prove his fear of the tiny girl. Shiro looked to my subordinates in surprise. Even Kiku had a slightly scared expression.

"Is everything okay out here? They seem a bit shook up."

"Zhey are fine. How about you make some snacks for yourself? It vill be a vhile before ve come in." I coaxed the tiny girl back into the house.

"Okay. I'll make supper for you guys. I'll call when it's ready" Shiro sighed. "Oh. And, Ludwig?"

"Ja?" I asked, turning back to her.

"Sorry for worrying you earlier. I won't let it happen again." She mumbled submissively, looking down to the ground.

"Don't vorry about it. Ich bin wütend nicht.*" I smiled down at the girl and patted her head. There was just something about her that made me want to make her smile.

"Okay." Her face burned a bright shade of crimson and she bolted back into the house.

"I don't ever wanna make her mad." Feliciano whimpered.

"Neizer do I." Kiku's voice shook.

I turned to them and sighed. "Alright. Back to training."

_Timeskip_

"Zis food is amazing. May I ask where you rearned to cook?" Kiku exclaimed.

I took another bite of my food and looked up to her expectantly.

"I make some recipes up as I go. Others I look up. Today I felt like trying my hand at Thai style red curry. But I decided it needed a Cajun twist. So instead of shrimp or chicken, I made it with crawfish" The white haired woman drawled in her southern accent.

"What's a crawfish?" Feliciano asked childishly.

"Crayfish." She answered shortly.

"I had no idea someone could make dericacy out of such a creature," Kiku said in surprise. "May I have the recipe?" He asked.

"Sure thing. I'll give to ya' before you leave. Just remind me." She smiled.

"It'sa very spicy!" Feliciano cried.

"And that's why there's milk on the table." The little woman smirked.

"It iz very gut*." I admitted. I did not miss the way her face lit up at my praise. Neither did my companions, it seemed.

The phone rang. I really hoped Alfred had learned his lesson the last time. "I'll get it. Please, continue with your meal." The tinsel haired girl excused herself.

"Hey, Germany! I think the pretty lady likes you~!" Feliciano sang.

"It does appear zat she has affection for you." Kiku noted calmly.

"You two should go on a date!" The pasta loving fool proclaimed.

Before I could reprimand him, she returned with a message for me. "Someone named Lovino called. Said some rude things, then yelled that Feliciano needs to come home."

"Awww! But I wanted to know more about you!" The slacker whined.

"That's tough," She said with a sigh. She then looked up at me and asked, "May I be excused? I'm pretty sleepy."

"Ja. Good night." I murmured.

"Gute nacht.*" She responded, padding quietly up the stairs.

Translations:

Du gab mir eine Herkinsfarkt! = You gave me a heart attack!

Anata wa sō kawaī! = You are so cute!

Gomen. = Sorry.

Ich bin wütend nicht. = I am not angry.

Gute nacht. = Goodnight.


End file.
